


Paint Me In Love

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Soulmate Based Fanfictions [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Footballer!Louis, High School, Kissing, M/M, Parties, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, Tattoo, bullied!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates; everybody in the world had one. That one special person that you were destined to spend the rest of your life with. Most people spent their life waiting for their destined love, and sixty eight percent found them. The only way to find your soulmate was your matching tattoos, courtesy of your eighteenth birthday.</p><p>Harry Styles hated the idea of soulmates, and Louis could be easily convinced, as it turns out.</p><p>Or, some people just aren't meant to be, but they try anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This came around because I was reading Soulmate fics, and like, literally all of them are always soulmates so I was thinking, what if they aren't soulmates? And ta-daaa, here it is. 
> 
> Not proof read bc its a lot of words but I hope the mistakes aren't too bad.

They hadn't grown up together and it definitely wasn't one of those 'love at first sight' things, no, Louis had met Harry when he was seventeen and Harry fifteen ("I'm _almost_ sixteen!"), and Harry had thrown up on his shirt and tried to piss in his left shoe. It wasn't the best start to a relationship, if any, but somehow it was a start. The house party, Zayn's (Bradford Bad Boy as Louis liked to joke- although Zayn had taken some sort of shining to the nickname.) was in full swing when Louis had arrived more than fashionably late with his hair freshly straightened and his embarrassingly matching Nike tracksuit. So Louis didn't have the best fashion taste, sue him.

"Hey, bad boy!" Louis had yelled upon entering his best friends house. "Happy birthday, mate." Louis hugged Zayn close to him, handing him an envelope that contained a crude card and twenty quid. Zayn walked him to the kitchen, hiding the card in the cleaning supply cupboard along with several badly stacked others before pulling a shot glass down from the shelf next to Louis' head and expertly pouring him a shot of tequila. Zayn pulled a shot glass out of his back pocket and repeated the action.

He put the tequila back on the sticky counter (who knows how many drinks had already been split there before Louis had arrived) and pushed Louis' tiny glass towards him. Louis picked it up with his forefinger and thumb, watching Zayn do the same. They were grinning at each other before, almost in sync, they intertwined the arms containing the shot glasses and tilted their heads back, taking the shots down in one. Louis didn't even flinch. "To getting drunk on your birthday!"

"To getting fucking drunk on my birthday!" Zayn yelled in repetition, pouring another shot.

An hour and a half later, Zayn had thrown up twice and Louis was only mildly buzzed. People had been coming up to them both all night, wishing Zayn a happy birthday and congratulating Louis for scoring the winning goal for their school the previous night. It was exhilarating; being popular. Zayn and Louis were speaking to some of the other boys on Louis' team, leaning back against Zayn's leather couch with a blunt casually being passed between them when an Irish blond approached the two. The first thing Louis noticed was the lanky boy behind the blond, with wild curly hair and huge green eyes, looking around the room like he was awestruck. He looked too young to be at one of Zayn's party's, yet here he was, pupils blown wide and a tipsy smile on his face.

"You're Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson, right?" The blond nervously asked both Louis and Zayn. The boys they were talking to fell into a new conversation, realising that both Zayn and Louis now had their attention elsewhere. He had braces, but he looked put together, like he'd bought all new clothes and spent three hours in a bathroom mirror trying to perfect his hair for the perfect mix of 'I actually tried' and 'I just woke up'. It was surprisingly working for him. Louis clocked their nervous expressions, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before answering.

"No, sorry. I could point you into their direction?" The blond's mouth fell open and a crease formed in between his eyebrows. He looked like a hurt puppy and Louis had to hold in a laugh. Zayn, however, snorted, blowing out grey smoke out of his mouth and handing the blunt to Louis; their fingers brushing together.

"But-" the blond argued in a small voice and Louis sucked in his cheekbones as he took in a hit from the rolled cigarette. He blew the smoke out in Zayn's face before cutting him off.

"Zayn's probably upstairs getting laid and Louis' too cool for a birthday party." The blond let his eyebrows furrow again, a new look growing in his eyes that Louis knew as confusion. Louis was an absolute asshole, and he knew it too, but he just loved fucking with people, and kids that were younger than him were too easy. Louis sucked in another hit, blowing it out towards the floor and handing the cigarette back to Zayn. The blond opened his mouth again but Louis started to talk. "You could probably find them both around." Louis turned back to Zayn then, ending the conversation.

He could see the confused, half upset expression on the blond's face as he began to turn away from them and Louis half smirked at Zayn. The boy behind him suddenly stepped forward, swaying as he leant down and fell onto his knees in front of the couch. He held out a bony finger to Louis, unsure if his sight was impaired or if his finger was actually refusing to stop moving.

"Fuck, Harry." The blond said, his accent thick.

"You," Harry said, nudging the finger into Louis' chest. Zayn's laugh could be heard over the soft sounds of heavy music. It may be a party, but the music was quiet in this room as most people stayed in the dining room to dance. People usually came in the living room to talk. "Louis Tommo-lin-Tom-son." The curly haired boy looked to his blond friend and then back at Louis who had just been passed the blunt again. "Don't- don't smoke, it's bad-" he got no more words out as he coughed and then spluttered vomit all over the floor, Louis' white t-shirt and the leather sofa.

"What the fuck, man?! This is real leather!" Zayn jumped up to avoid the yellow liquid that had come from Harry's stomach running down the creases in the sofa and to him. Unluckily, Louis had received a direct hit.

Louis' mouth hung open as he looked down at the yellow liquid making his shirt transparent, chunks of god knows what in the mix and he covered his mouth as he dry heaved. The green eyed boy looked up at him with spit running down his chin and a smile on his face. They held eye contact for a few seconds before the boy was coughing again and his blond friend began pulling him away and up the stairs to the bathroom, cursing him as they went.

Louis looked the Zayn, seeing a fresh blunt dangling between his lips as he stared at Louis. "Let's go get you some fresh clothes." Zayn offered, still seeming pissed as he glanced at the leather. Louis' would probably be pissed too. Zayn dragged him up the same stairs the two young boys had run up and Louis walked ahead of him, past the closed bathroom door, Zayn's sisters bedroom and finally going into his best friends room and slamming open his wardrobe. Zayn leant against the doorframe, letting grey smoke pool into his room as he smoked. "Pick out anything."

Louis began rummaging. He ended up with a pair of black skinny jeans that were much too long and a black shirt that was way too tight but nevertheless, he placed the clothes on the bed and began stripping.

"Who let thirteen year olds into your party anyway?" Louis asked bitterly as he peeked off his wet tshirt. He threw it straight into Zayn's wash basket; they stayed at each other's houses enough anyway. Louis shrugged down his sweats as Zayn answered.

"They seem older than thirteen, Lou, but I reckon they must've heard about it in school and snuck in or 'summat." Louis threw his tracksuit in the wash basket too, picking up the clean clothes and walking out of Zayn's bedroom with the boy hot on his tail. He got to the bathroom door, slammed his fist against it twice before opening it and casually walking in.

"Oh, uh- hi?" Louis shoved past the blond boy, going around the other lad who was leaning against the toilet and going to the sink. Zayn entered, closing the door behind himself and leaning on it, still smoking. Louis started to splash water over his torso.

"You could just take a shower," Zayn advised his best friend. "Then again your lame ass would miss the coolest party of all time." Zayn laughed, sucking in another hit before talking again, this time to the blond. "What's your name, kid?"

"I-uh, it's Niall, um, Horan." Louis thought Zayn must've glanced at the other boy because Niall continued to stutter out, "Oh, uh, that's H-Harry Styles."

"Styles?" Louis looked up, also recognising the name. Zayn clicked his fingers. "Gemma Styles."

"That's his sister." Niall answered quietly. Louis walked around the bathroom again, going over to the toilet where Harry Styles was still watching the commotion, his eyes watery. He leant over Harry, his naked torso stretching as he reached for a towel from the rack.

"Told you he was fit, Ni." Louis' eyes snapped down to Harry who had made the statement. The young boy was currently eyeing his half naked glory, raking in his thick thighs and toned torso before finally locking eyes with Louis. "D-did I um, say that out loud?" Zayn laughed louder than Louis. Louis took a few steps away, drying himself off before beginning to pull on the clothes. As soon as the jeans were shimmied on, tight because Zayn had skinnier legs than he, he had the blunt in his hand again.

"Harry Styles, yeah?" Louis asked, looking down at the curly haired boy. He nodded warily. "You sure got a way of embarrassing yourself, love, but if I was you I'd wait for your soulmate. Call whoever that is fit, innit?"

Soulmates; everybody in the world had one. That one special person that you were destined to spend the rest of your life with. Most people spent their life waiting for their destined love, and sixty eight percent found them. The only way to find your soulmate was your matching tattoos, courtesy of your eighteenth birthday. Louis only had under a year to wait for his tattoo.

"Don't make him start on soulmates, fucking hell." His blond friend Niall stated with a huff. "He hates the idea." Louis didn't get to ask why, because the sound of hurling filled the room, and Louis glanced to see Harry throwing up again. He pulled on Zayn's shirt and grimaced.

"Fuck, I need to piss." Harry moaned. "Can I use your shoe?" He reached for Louis' nearest foot, the left one, and Louis took two steps away from him.

Both Zayn and Niall laughed and Louis couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. He fixed his hair in the mirror quickly, putting the end of the blunt in the sink and running the tap to douse it before going over to Harry and patting him on the back.

"Good luck, kid. When you're done, you should probably leave. We may be underage but we're not having thirteen year olds at a party, yeah?"

"I'm _almost_ sixteen!" Harry yelled and Louis winced, leaving the room presumably never to see Harry Styles or Niall Horan again. Louis saw Harry three days later, sober, in a diner.

*

Louis wiped the sweat from his forehead using his jersey and wailed his arms above him forehead in an attempt the cool down. The line was moving fast enough, only three other players were in front of him now and several had already let him skip the line. Louis was the star player, after all. Louis scanned the menu before scanning the bar, his eyes immediately falling onto somebody he recognised. The curly haired boy from the party, Harry something, sat alone at the bar, using his fork to pick at a piece of cheesecake with a frown sewn onto his lips. Louis' head tilted. "I'll be right back." He told the guy behind him and then he stepped out of the line and walked over to the sad looking boy. He slowly approached, unsure of how to go of the situation; he barely knew the kid. He slipped into the seat next to him, grabbing a plastic fork from behind the counter and hesitantly stabbing the edge of Harry-something's cheesecake with it. He pulled away with a chunk and took a bite. He had Harry's attention.

"I figured you ruin my shirt, you share your food." Louis shrugged. Harry shook his head, the hint of a smile at his lips before it disappeared again. "Harry, yeah?" Louis took a bite of the cheesecake on his fork again. "You want to join me and my friends for some proper food?"

Harry looked up at Louis, his face drained of any colour. "No. The football team, well, the whole school sort of hates me." Louis' face scrunched up. Harry could embarrass himself, that much was proved, but he didn't seem like a bad kid. He seemed alright, if you didn't count the whole puke thing and no mouth filter. "You're going to ask why, I'm going to tell you, and then you're going to hate me too, so don't bother, I'll just tell you anyway. There's a guy on your team called Liam, I told him he had a nice ass because- I'm gay, and like, half of the football team beat me up and now apparently I have an STD because I'm such a gay whore. So nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson, I'm STD-Styles; also known as Harry the faggot." Louis felt shame for recognising both of those cruel names. He'd heard them both through people on the team.

"You're fifteen." Louis muttered in disbelief. "Fuck, I hate high school kids sometimes." Almost as if to prove his point, a guy Louis knew on the team, Greg, shouted to him to get his attention.

"What're you doing with the walking, talking STD bank? Come eat with us, mate!" Harry dropped his head down and Louis thought of a quick solution in his mind, one that would make people leave Harry alone and put a smile on his face. Louis hoped it wasn't a stupid idea.

"I'm asking him out and you're ruining the fucking moment!" Louis shouted back. Greg's mouth dropped open but Louis focused more on Harry's expression; his mouth opened too and a piece of cheesecake dropped out and stuck to his chin, his eyes widened and he looked up at Louis as if he'd never seen anything like him before. "Now I didn't prepare a speech but it's not the first time I've had to make something up on the spot so, Harry Styles, even though you've ruined some of my clothes and tried to piss in my shoe, even though you are way too illegal for me at age fifteen and you do not have an STD, but you do have pretty eyes and lovely hair, would you like to go out with me?" Louis brought his thumb up to Harry's chin, pressing down on the spit covered piece of cheesecake and wiping it away. It stuck to his thumb like glue, and Louis held it up as if it was some sort of prize. Harry at least had the nerve to blush. "Bloody embarrassing human being, aren't you?" Louis asked rhetorically. Harry looked down again. "It's okay though, I find embarrassing to be quite an attractive thing, oddly enough."

"Really?"

"Really, really. So why don't you reach into those god-awful tight jeans, get your phone out and let me give you my number."

Harry did just that.

*

Of course, Louis hadn't planned to actually ask Harry out in the diner. He wasn't sure if he was even swinging that way, he thought he'd figure that out in university, but Harry seemed like a nice enough boy and taking him out for a meal was the least Louis could do. People shouldn't be made fun of, well seriously anyway. It wasn't until a week later that Louis was showing up in front of Harry's house with his mum's car, clad in skinny jeans (okay, so they belonged to Zayn but Louis looked kind of good in them) and a button down shirt. His hair was straightened again (Louis looks back on his straightened hair days and wants to cry but he can't ignore the fact) and he was ready for the night. He got out of the car, walked over to the address Harry had texted him and knocked on the front door with as much confidence as he could muster up.

Harry's house was small, plants growing up the walls and a tree taking up most of the small front garden. The grass was overgrown and leaning over onto the pathway. It wasn't exactly what Louis was expecting bus he didn't focus on it.

When the door opened a minute or so later, a woman stood there with an embarrassed (but god damn he looked good) looking Harry. He wore a similar outfit to Louis, with the tightest black jeans anyone would possibly own and a grey patterned button down shirt that was only buttoned half way up.

"You must be Louis Tomlinson?" The woman question.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you ma'am." Louis answered, reaching behind his ear to scratch. Harry titled his head, his dimpled smile popping into view and Louis half smiled back, happy that he was doing something right.

"I'm Anne. Have him home by eleven, that okay with you?" Anne asked him. Louis nodded, eyes drifting to Harry again briefly before locking back into Anne. "I'll be waiting up." Anne warned before walking back into the house. The inside looked a lot nicer than the outside, colourful walls and pictures hung up in all the places Louis could see. It seemed homely.

Harry tilted his body, leaning against the open doorway and looking Louis up and down, just like he did that night in the bathroom. "You look... Not like you." Harry said, eyebrows furrowing. Louis didn't really know how to answer that one, Harry was right, it wasn't often Louis put on skinny jeans and a button up shirt.

"You look right you've forgotten to button the rest of your shirt." Louis joked and Harry's laugh made him smile.

"I'll have you know this is in fashion."

"Ooh," Louis took Harry's hand, twirling him to see the back of his outfit too. Only then did he notice Harry's gold boots. "Fashion." Louis decided not to bring up the boots, accepting Harry's (sort of weird) taste in clothing. "Shall, we go then, Styles?"

Harry tripped over his own feet on the way to the car, and Louis pretended not to see, trying not to let Harry be embarrassed any further.

Louis, cliche as it was, took Harry to a nice restaurant. When they arrived, they were seated close to the band (Harry's request) and both ordered soft drinks. Harry asked Louis the different between the two forks that were on next to his plate and Louis guessed that one was for the starter and one for the main (because he had no idea). The waiter came back with their drinks within five minutes.

"Would you like to order your food now?" The waiter asked politely, pulling out a small notepad from his pocket and un-attaching a pen from it. He looked expectantly at Louis.

"Sure, I'll have..." Louis glanced at his menu, his eyebrow furrowing and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. The BBQ chicken with a side salad, please? Haz?" Harry's head shot up from behind his menu with a blush covering his cheeks and travelling down his neck.

"Uh," His voice sounded gravelly and he quickly cleared it. "Spaghetti bolognese, please?" The waiter nodded.

"Great choices. It should take around half an hour as we do have quite a few families in tonight. Is that okay?" Louis nodded, glancing at Harry. They had a good few hours before his curfew anyway. He looked around the restaurant as the waiter walked away, seeing a few kids running around and some mothers chasing the younger one. There were quite a few families; Louis actually only knew this restaurant because his mum took he and his sisters here not too long ago. The interior was a warm brown with gold detailing, a bar filled the left corner and a band area the right. Stands were currently being set up so Louis assumed there'd be some live entertainment soon.

"I didn't take you as a restaurant for a first date kind of guy." Harry got Louis' attention.

"Can't pull out all the stops on the first date. What would keep you coming back then?" Harry smiled with a shake of the head. He folded his menu back up and put it down, something catching his attention to his right. Louis looked over and spotted a ginger man walking onto the stage with an acoustic guitar. He started to set up, sitting on a stool and pulling the microphone into him before beginning to fiddle with his guitar. Their table was close enough that Louis could see the nervous sweat on his brow line.

The mic suddenly let out a screech and the restaurant went quiet. Louis watched the man let out a nervous breath before speaking. "I'm Ed Sheeran and this song is an original; The A Team." He begin playing the guitar, Louis could tell he was skilled and he was even more in awe when the man began to sing.

_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes, burnt lungs, sour taste..._

"He's good." Harry muttered to Louis. Louis watched Harry then, his lips slightly moving as he hummed along to a song he didn't even know and his head swaying as he watched the man perform. Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's hand from across the table and getting to his feet. "What-"

"Would you like to dance with me, Harry Styles?"

"But nobody else is dancing." Harry argued quietly, cheeks blazing. Louis shrugged and pulled Harry out of his seat, immediately wrapping his arms around Harry's waist before the boy could fall over his own chair. He pulled Harry a little away from their table, and waited for Harry to put his own arms around Louis' shoulders before begin to sway them to the music. "People are looking." Harry whispered to him and Louis could hear the happy embarrassment that laced his voice. Maybe Harry liked that Louis didn't care if people looked.

"Let them." Harry put his face on Louis' shoulder then, ignoring everything around him but the music.

_Ripped gloves, raincoat, tried to swim and stay afloat..._

Louis was pulled out of his dancing haze when he felt something bump his leg. He opened his eyes and looked to the place to see a small girl blushing and apologizing cutely, stumbling over her words. A man came up behind her and pulled her a little away from Louis. Louis smiled at her and nodded, as if telling her it was okay without having to use the words.

"C'mon daddy, lets dance like them!" The girl said to the father. Louis watched the man pull his daughter onto his feet and bend down a little, swaying the girl in his arms and stepping around with ease, dancing with his daughter just as Louis and Harry were. The man smiled at Louis and then looked down at his little girl.

"See," Louis said quietly as he put his head back neck to harry's. "We're trendsetters." Harry heard but didn't answer, just continued swaying to the music with his arms around Louis Tomlinson. Louis should've been worried that they were the same height (because Harry was two years younger, it should've been a problem) but he just thanked that their heights were now working to their advantage. When the song was coming to a close, Louis pulled away from Harry, linking their hands briefly before twirling him. Harry giggled and stumbled before Louis pulled them back together so he wouldn't fall. "You are the clumsiest person I know." Louis muttered but Harry didn't seem to hear him. The song ended and they both broke apart, smiles wide. The singer started another song immediately and they both walked over to their table and sat down. Suddenly a bump on Louis' leg caused him to look to the left, seeing the little girl from the dance floor staring back at him with a big smile.

"Will you dance with me?" Louis looked to her father, who stood a few steps away from her. He was smiling and shrugging at Louis, so Louis looked to Harry (who was actually cooing at the small girl, Louis noticed.)

"Come on then," Louis said to the girl, standing up and pulling her away from the table. She grabbed his biceps and stood on his feet, him beginning to move slowly to the music as she grinned up at him. "I'm Louis." He told her.

"My name's Elliot!" She told him excitedly, grinning at the singer, Ed, before looking back up to Louis. She couldn't have been more than six years old. Her hair was in curly blonde ringlets and her eyes were big and blue, resembling Louis' in a way and he smile was big and crooked, a scar going from her bottom lip to the middle of her chin, looking as if stitches had once been there.

"That's a pretty name." Louis told her, tilting her back and catching her in one of his arms. She flung her head back, laughing and still smiling widely as Louis pulled her back up. Louis glanced at Harry, seeing him staring right back with an easy smile, tucking his hair behind his ear. The girls father had sat in Louis' seat, watching them with the same smile. "You're really good at this dancing thing, Elliot." She giggled up at him, leaning back. Louis got the hint, tilted her and then pulled her back up.

"I know! I always make mummy and daddy dance with me!" She told him. Louis grabbed her little hand and raised it as far as she could go, teaching her how to spin because she seemed to not know how. She did, still grinning the crooked smile. She looked around him and at her father, looking back to Louis and asking, "Who's that boy?"

"That's Harry. We're on a date." Louis whispered, unsure if her father would've been okay with him telling her that information. Her grin didn't falter though and that's what Louis loved about children, they were so innocent and pure and had so much potential. Children could become anything with the right care.

Elliot glanced at the table where her father and Harry sat again. "He has pretty hair." She whispered back. Louis spun them both around, catching eyes with Harry and smiling before looking back down at Elliot.

"Yes, he does."

Harry and Louis ate their meal when it arrived, still listening to the singer and exchanging small talk. Harry got spaghetti sauce all over his chin and lips and excused himself to the bathroom when Louis told him, blushing, of course. When they finished, Louis said they had another place to go and took him to an ice cream van where Harry managed to get ice cream all over himself. There weren't any bathrooms around so Harry had the pleasure of wiping it in his sleeve. Both with ice creams still in hand, they began to walk down the empty street, the time only being 10.15pm.

They didn't live in one of those places that had beautiful buildings and colourful lights that lit up the whole street. It wasn't a good looking place, but Louis had grown up there, so he was used to it. The street had a yellow glow about it, from the street lights above them, the narrow road deserted and the run down shops putting a shadow over the side walk they both walked on. It wasn't creepy, it was something that Louis had done a thousand times before.

"This was nice." Harry said quietly, hand swaying by his side, close enough that a brief thought flickered into Louis' head of Harry maybe wanting to hold his hand.

"Yeah," Louis replied, eating the last bit of his ice cream cone and licking his finger. "You don't deserve all that shit in school, Harry. I may be an asshole but that's just borderline heartless."

"I don't think you're an asshole." Louis looked over at Harry then, his dimples popping as he smiled with an afterthought. "Well, maybe sometimes you are, but like, underneath all those layers of asshole... Like, the many, _many_ layers-"

"Alright!" Louis laughed. They both quietened down then and without thinking about it too much, Louis reached between them, grabbed Harry's free swaying hand and linked it with his own. "Somebody's going to love you Harry, fake STD or not."

Harry went quiet for a few seconds and Louis had an inner argument with himself over whether he'd said something wrong or not. The street was getting darker now, the more you walked, the less lights and fewer shops there were but Louis wasn't one to be afraid of the dark.

"I don't believe in soulmates." Harry admitted quietly. The party sprang back into Louis' mind, Niall telling Louis not to bring it up because Harry hated the whole idea. Louis stayed quiet and listened. He had to have a reason. "My mum spent her whole life searching for the one; that one person out of the seven billion that she belonged with; who had the same tattoo as her and she refused to settle for anything less. She's now forty five and alone. I don't want to spend my whole life waiting for somebody who could be as good a person as the next guy, you know? What happened to getting to know someone? What happened to stuff like this," Harry held up their linked hands. "Dating, experiencing life. What happened to just...falling in love, you know?

"Maybe I'm wrong, maybe there's somebody out there who's going to have a tattoo that's exactly the same as mine and we're perfect for each other, but that isn't how I want it to happen." Harry took a deep breath. "And now I've probably just made a tit of myself in front of you again because I'm what people call a hopeless romantic; hopeless being the key word."

Maybe Louis hadn't originally intended for them to go on a date in the diner, maybe he wan't even gay and maybe Harry was absolutely the weirdest and most extraordinary person Louis had ever met.

"We should-"

"You should-"

Harry and Louis both spoke at the same time.

"We should go." Harry said quietly, obviously embarrassed from his speech about soulmates. Louis had never heard somebody say anything like that, everyone loved the idea of only having one true love. Obviously not Harry.

"You should kiss me." Louis spoke just as quietly, contradicting.

They went with Louis' option.

*

On 24th December 2009, Louis turned eighteen. The first thing he did upon waking up was strip and run into his bathroom, covering his junk and pushing his eldest sister out before slamming the door. He let his arms drop to his sides and scrunched his eyes up before open them, making eye contact with himself in the mirror. His soulmate tattoo was on his left shoulder, looking as if he'd just dipped his fingers in black paint and pressed half of his hand down onto his shoulder and got it tattooed. It matched up perfectly with the size of his own hand too. He stared at it for a little longer before phoning Harry and reluctantly telling him about it when the boy asked.

That night, Zayn threw a party for him in his house and Louis' mother would never allow it and invited practically all of the same people from last time. Harry and Niall were actually on the list this time, despite their young age. Zayn thought they were pretty chill and had taken some sort of liking to them both. Louis arrived, as usual, more than fashionably late when the party was in more than full swing and was immediately greeted.

"Birthday boy!" Zayn yelled from the couch, turning away from his discussion with Liam Payne, a boy from Louis' team, and standing up. All of the football team seemed to be in the same room, immediately beginning a chant of 'Lou-ee'. Louis raised his hand, laughing before taking a bow. He did a mock salute to everyone in the team before heading to the kitchen, Zayn throwing an arm around him and following him in.

Louis immediately noticed Harry and Niall in the kitchen, grinning to himself before walking in and grabbing a shot glass from the usual place. He walked around Harry and Niall, his hand brushing harry's hip and he bent down and opened the washing machine. He grinned, pulling out an expensive bottle of whiskey and shaking his head at Zayn and he held it up.

"I'll tell my dad it was you again, don't tempt me. That bottle cost him like twelve hundred." Louis put his shot glass down, opening Zayn's dad's expensive whiskey and pouring himself a shot. Another shot glass was slammed next to his own, Louis sending Zayn a cheeky smile before pouring him one too.

"You want one?" Louis bumped his hip against Harry's. He pulled another shot glass down when Harry nodded, and then another when Niall nodded too.

"My dad is going to kill you." Zayn muttered. He picked up his shot glass, Louis doing the same and just like usual, they linked arms, tipped their heads back and took the shots in one. "To getting legally drunk for a change!"

"I'll drink to that." Louis muttered with a happy smile. Zayn patted his head, ruffled his messy hair (Louis had stopped straightening it now,) and pulled him into a hug. Louis pulled away first, turning to Niall and Harry and offering a wide smile. "You guys alright?"

Saturday nights had turned into date night for Harry and Louis, tonight only being different because of Louis' birthday celebration. It was weird for Louis not to be alone with Harry on Saturdays... and a lot of other days during the week. They'd managed to spend a lot of time together since their first date.

"I'm already half drunk." Niall answered Louis and somehow his accent was always thicker when he'd had a drink. Louis laughed and put the expensive whiskey back in the washing machine, the cap on tight. When he stood back up again, he slowly pushed one of his arms around Harry's waist and stroked the other along his cheek before pushing his curly hair out of his face.

"And how are you, love?" Harry, like usual, blushed. Louis and Harry weren't the pair to show PDA, or to really show that they were dating at all. Most of the guys on Louis' team still thought he was straight, the others thinking him asking out Harry those months ago was a practical joke. Zayn and Niall both knew something was happening, just not exactly what. They usually kept their business to themselves.

"People can see us, Lou." Harry muttered, eyes dancing around to Niall, Zayn and finally the open door, where a few of Louis' teammates and some other people from their school were looking in with shocked faces.

Harry needed to learn that Louis didn't care about what people thought at all.

Louis just hummed in agreement, because yes, people could see them. He used the hand on Harry's face to pull his attention back to him and leant in, pecking his lips twice. They really weren't big on PDA, especially with a crowd. He did it one more time before pulling away.

"You are fucking insane." Louis heard Zayn mutter disbelievingly. When Louis turned to look at him, he held out an already lit blunt and Louis took it between his fingers without hesitation, sucking in his cheekbones as he took a hit and blew it out at Zayn. "Oh!" Zayn exclaimed. "You got your tattoo today, right?" Louis shrugged as an answer. He didn't want to talk about the tattoo, especially with Harry right there.

"Your soulmate tattoo?" Niall asked, a dreamy sigh leaving his lips. "Man, I can't wait to get mine."

Louis shrugged yet again.

"Aren't you excited for like, the future? You have something that's going to lead you to the person you're going to be with for the rest of your life. Isn't that great?" Niall got positively more enthusiastic with each word and Harry was the opposite, the more Niall was saying, the sadder the look on his face.

"Just great." Louis answered with a tight lipped smile. "You wanna dance with me, Haz?" Harry nodded and Louis wasted no time, putting the hand which was free of drugs into Harry's hand and pulling him out of the room. He walked through the living room, not needing to follow the sound of the music to get to the back room because he already knew Zayn's house like the back of his hand. A thumping beat filled the dark room, Louis and Harry entering with tight locked hands so they didn't lose each other in the dancers. Louis put the spliff between his lips, both his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him through a few people people, finally settling in the middle of the room and bringing a hand back up to blow smoke out.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, now a little taller than Louis as they began moving to the beat. It wasn't slow dance music, that was for sure. They ended up pressed closely together, one of Harry's legs behind Louis' to keep them together as he slipped down Louis' body, dancing dirtily against him. Louis blew smoke into his hair.

"'M gunna smell of weed." Harry laughed into Louis' ear, hands slipping from his neck and down to his hips. Louis took the switch easily, wrapping his free arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry continued to dance against him, Louis just swaying, the high already kicking in. Harry's hands travelled lower and lower until they rested on Louis' ass and Louis could feel the boyish grin against his neck as they continued to dance.

"You wanna try this, love?" Louis asked into his ear, blowing smoke on his neck. "It's almost all gone." Harry didn't remove his hands from Louis' ass but he did pull his face back, looking up and shrugging the best he could without moving his arms. Louis sucked in the last of the smoke, pressing his lips to Harry's open ones and blowing a little bit of the smoke in. Harry inhaled, exhaled, inhaled again and then coughed out a laugh. Louis blew the rest out and dropped the blunt onto the ground, stepping on it and twisting his foot around to make sure it was out. He'd help Zayn clean up tomorrow. Harry dug his fingers into Louis' ass and started dancing again, Louis wrapping another arm around his shoulders to press them together. Nobody else brought up the tattoo that night and Louis forgot all about it, letting himself get lost in the high, his party, his friends and Harry Styles.

*

On the Saturday before Harry's seventeenth birthday Louis decided to do something special for his, now long term, partner. (The longest Louis had ever had anyway.) He now had his own (albeit shitty) car and pulled up outside of Harry's house with skinny jeans a button up shirt on, his hair styled into a quiff and a freshly shaved face. He got out of the car, looking at Harry's house that he had now been to many times before and closing the door behind himself. He walked up the path, knocking on Harry's door and leaning against it. His mum opened it.

"Hey, Anne." Louis greeted, pulling her into a brief hug. They made small talk until Harry walked downstairs, his hair growing out into looser curls that Louis adored and his usual quirky style making Louis smile. "Hi, love." Louis greeted him. Anne smiled and walked away, leaving them to it.

Just before she left, she shouted, "No curfew tonight, birthday treat!" Louis grinned because that was absolutely perfect. Anne liked Louis, so she'd been easing up on the curfew, letting it go later and later until Louis was sure Harry's mother thought they were having sex, which they weren't. (Well, not exactly. There had been no sex, but a bit of other stuff.)

Louis and Harry silently joined hands, walking out together. Louis, gentlemanly as ever, opened the passenger seat door, kissing Harry before gesturing for him to get in. Before Louis closed the door, he leant down, pecking Harry's lips again. "Something a little different tonight, okay? We have to drive for an hour or so." Harry lit up and Louis made a mess out of climbing over him into the drivers seat, Harry laughing at him as he did so.

An hour later, Harry had no idea where they were, but Louis pulled over in what seemed to be like an abandoned car park and turned off the car. He got out wordlessly, going over to the boot and putting out a backpack, and then finally, to Harry's door, opening it and letting the boy step out.

"Zayn told me about this place and I checked it out yesterday. It's a five minute walk. Come on, love." Harry had gotten tall, so Louis put an arm around his waist instead of his shoulders, squeezing his fingers into Harry's hip and pressing the button on his keys to lock the car. Harry leant into him as they walked, the soft sounds of moving water filling his ears. They arrived at a wooden fence some time later, Louis scanning it before leading Harry to one of the panels. He pulled it back, squeezing his body through before gesturing for Harry to do the same. Harry did so, immediately being greeted by a small closed off beach area; white sand.

"This...is perfect." Harry whispered, looking around a little more. High walls made of rocks were all around the small area, the fence being the only man made thing. The sea was cut into by rocks too, making it the same width as the sand until the rocks stopped and it spread out as far as Harry could see.

"It's private property, so technically we're breaking the law." Louis squeezed his hip. "But," he pointedly added. "Zayn said he comes here all the time to smoke and paint and he's never once been caught." Louis pulled him to the middle of the small beach area, his converse sinking into the sand. He bent down, Harry whistling as he did and checking him out, and pulled off his shoes and socks. Harry did the same and they both left their shoes where they were, because who was going to love them? The tide was in but it didn't look like it'd come any further.

"This is so lovely, Lou." Harry awed. Louis sat down on the sand, zipping his bag open and pulling out two boxes of (what Harry recognised as) pizza. "Good, food. I'm starved." Harry ripped a box out of his hand, bending to kiss Louis. It was meant to be fast and a thank you, but he ended up stepping closer to him, his arms going limp by his sides as their lips moved together. "Fuck, I- I'm so glad you brought me here tonight." Harry dropped next to him, facing the sea as he opened the pizza box. Louis knew exactly what his order was.

The sound of the sloshing water was what surrounded them, an occasional sigh of relaxation mixed in. Harry rolled onto his side, putting his head in Louis' lap and continuing to eat. He felt a hand tangle into his hair and nuzzled into Louis' thighs.

"Just for the record Haz, you've convinced me." Louis whispered.

"Of what?"

"Falling in love the conventional way is a lot better than letting a tattoo do it all for me."

"W-what?"

"What you said to me on our first date. _What happened to just falling in love?_  You were right, tattoos shouldn't decide who you spend your life with, you should choose yourself. Fuck Harry, you've turned me into a hopeless romantic too." Louis laughed, bending down and putting his face into Harry's neck, lightly kissing before just breathing in Harry's smell. Louis moved to his ear, brushing his nose down to line of it before whispering, "I love you." Harry put the pizza box down, used his upper arms to pull his legs into himself and straddled Louis, pressing their lips together. His hands went to Louis' smooth cheeks, holding him into place.

"I love you too," Harry said against his lips. "So much." Then they were kissing again.

*

Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn weren't exactly all friends, sure, they all spoke to each other but that's just because Louis and Harry are inseparable. Niall, being the bright ray of sunshine that he is, decided to try and make them a little more tight knit, making plans for them to go out for a meal together at the same restaurant where Louis and Harry had their first date. Louis quite looked forward to it.

He pulled up to Harry's house, beeping the horn because they were already late and watching Harry fling open the door, kiss him mum on the cheek and them run down the path, leaping right into Louis' car and banging his knee against the dashboard. Louis leant over the console, putting his hand against Harry's cheek and softly kissing him before pulling away.

"You're late." Harry told him teasingly, rubbing his knee as Louis started up the car.

"I know, woman from uni phoned me and asked me if I still wanted to apply." Louis glanced at Harry with a smile. "Told her I would be but right now I'm focusing on my football stuff." They're hands joined in the middle, settling on the gear stick as Louis continued to drive. "Zayn and Ni are waiting for us to get there before they order but they have a table." Harry squeezed his hand in reply, watching the road pass as they drove. When they got to the familiar restaurant, Louis opened Harry's door and slid an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek before locking the car behind him. They walked into the restaurant, spotting Zayn and Niall in the middle of the room at a four sestet table and Louis caught Harry's pout in the corner of his eye. Harry loved to sit near the band.

Louis spotted Ed Sheeran almost immediately, already singing quietly to the people eating and he looked the same, despite having worked there at least a year and a half when Louis and Harry had their first date. It gave Louis a little bit of deva ju.

They walked to the table Zayn and Niall were making conversation on, Louis pulling out Harry's chair and letting the younger boy slip into it. Harry titled his head back, Louis pecking his lips before taking a seat next to him and putting a hand on Harry's thigh.

"How's my least favourite couple?" Zayn asked, the soulmate tattoo on his neck stretching as Zayn tilted his head. Zayn had found Perrie only three months after he got the tattoo, she was a lovely cheerleader that had been held back in high school for a year and Zayn loved her dearly. They'd now been together quite a few months.

"Well I'm great." Louis answered, squeezing Harry's thigh.

"I love this restaurant; one of my favourites, and Ed is really good too..." Harry began talking about their first date, telling Zayn and Niall about his embarrassment and the little girl called Elliot who'd danced with Louis. Louis listened intently with the smile refusing to leave his face because he loved this, he loved spending time with Harry and just being with him because he was sure that Harry was his soulmate. No love this strong could be anything else. Louis was sure that Harry would have the same tattoo as him in a few months when he turned eighteen and even if he didn't, Louis wouldn't care because nothing could beat being with Harry. They were in love and they fell in love the proper way.

"Are you ready to order?" All eyes fell onto the pretty brown haired girl blinking at them, notepad in hand at the ready. Louis' hand fell off Harry's thigh in shock. The girl wore a white spaghetti strap top that perfectly showed the black tattoo on her shoulder, as if somebody had dipped their hand in paint and grabbed it; the exact same one that Louis had. His mouth went dry. "Oh shit." The girl suddenly said and Louis thought she knew. "I'm supposed to say, hi, I'm Eleanor and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to order? Sorry," she said sheepishly. "It's my first day."

He felt his mouth open and close, her looking confusedly at him before scanning the table. "Is he okay?" She asked, pointing to Harry who was face down on the table, arms around his head. Louis put his hand on Harry's thigh again, rubbing it up and down.

"I'll have the BBQ chicken with a side salad," she wrote the order and looked pointedly at him with a smile. "Sweet tea, please."

"I love sweet tea." she mused, writing down the order and looking back at him. "You're Louis Tomlinson, right? The footballer?"

"That's me." Louis awkwardly answered, still rubbing Harry's thigh in comfort.

"You're really good." She told him, leaning down slightly. Louis caught a whiff of her perfume and leant back, pressing his back to Harry's side because she was too close if he could smell her perfume, soulmate or not. Louis could tell she was flirting with him and it'd already gone on long enough.

"Uh, my boyfriend'll have..." Her smile briefly dropped and she leant back again, putting on another smile that was obviously fake. Zayn snorted a laugh, embarrassing the girl further. "Spaghetti bolognese and a diet coke, please." She wrote it down, turning to Zayn and Niall. Louis put his arm around Harry's shoulder, peppering his arm with kisses. Louis stood up and walked around the Harry's seat, grabbing Harry's hand and gently pulling it away from his tear streaked face. "Would you like to dance with me, Harry Styles? And don't give me that 'Nobody else is' bullshit." Louis smiled, wiping tears from under Harry's eyes.

He pulled Harry up, ignoring the confused faces from the boys and Eleanor the waitress and pulled Harry closer to Ed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry dropped his face onto Louis' neck and sniffled as Louis' arms went around his waist. "I was just shocked, you know that don't you?" Louis whispered. "We're perfect together Harry, fuck some tattoo that says otherwise because I love YOU, whether you're my soulmate or not, and I hope you feel the same way."

"Of course I do." Harry muttered, sniffling again. Louis continued to sway them, ignoring the looks they were getting from the people around them. "I thought you were going to leave me for her because she's your soulmate and I'm not. I thought-" Harry shook his head against Louis' shoulder and then continued in a whisper. "I was positive it was going to be me, Lou." Louis knew exactly how that felt. He was positive too, but apparently a waitress called Eleanor had the same mark as him, which also means somebody else will have the same mark as Harry. The song ended and Ed, instead of starting a new song, began to speak.

"I usually take a break here, but just before I do, these guys- that are like, dancing in front of me; I have no idea of their names." The guy laughed and Louis looked up at him, keeping Harry pressed against him so nobody could see that he'd been crying. "They were at my first show here a year and a half ago, and they danced then too, even though everyone wondered what the hell they were doing. Anyway, I wrote a song when I saw how they looked at each other, because it's not often you find love like that, so this is dedicated to the guys who were dancing together when I started and are still dancing together now."

A song started and Louis pulled Harry closer to him, sending a grateful smile to Ed who smiled back before starting to sing.

_Your hand fits in mine, like its made just for me, and bare this in mind, it was meant to be..._

"Trendsetters." Harry whispered, looking at the two other couples that were now joining them on the makeshift dance floor. Louis nudged his head against Harry's, catching sight of Eleanor before turning them so he didn't have to look at her. She may be his soulmate in tattoo form, but his real soulmate was already in his arms.

_And I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

They continued to slow dance to the beautiful song, lost in each other as Harry continued to sniffle. The song eventually finished and they quickly kissed before pulling away from each other, keeping their hands linked. Louis walked over to the small stage where Ed was, pulling Harry with him.

"Hey, mate?" Louis got his attention. "Thanks. You really have some talent, you know."

Ed leant down and shook his hand, sweat heavy on his forehead. "Thank you."

"I'm Louis, and this is Harry."

"It's nice to see you guys again." Ed smiled. "Hopefully I'll see you both soon, but right now," Ed lowered his voice to a whisper. "I really have to piss." Louis laughed, smiling before saying his goodbye and walking away with Harry. When they got back to the table, their food was already out and Zayn and Niall were both eating.

"Thank you for waiting for us, you absolute animals." Louis joked, he and Harry both sitting down and beginning to eat. They all exchanged talk as they ate, Eleanor asking how everything was briefly and Louis, tight lipped, said that it was delicious and then turned to talk to Harry, (who looked delighted to have his attention.) Louis knew he'd made the right decision by ignoring the soulmate mark. When they'd finished their food, Louis let his knife and fork clatter onto the plate, leaning into Harry expertly as the boy continued to eat. "What time's your curfew, love?" Louis asked him quietly.

"Twelve." Harry answered. "We have a good hour yet." Harry glanced to his left, leaning in to possessively catch Louis' mouth with his own. Louis pulled away when he noticed that Harry wasn't looking at him, but something else. He looked, seeing Eleanor staring at them both before she looked away to talk to another waitress. "Can we go?" Harry asked, catching Louis' lips again. Louis hummed, standing up.

"I'll pay you back, yeah?" Louis asked Zayn. "Harry's got a curfew." Zayn nodded, shrugging to Niall before letting Louis and Harry leave, hands joined and swinging between them. As soon as they were outside of the restaurant, Harry turned, slamming Louis against the wall with his own body. "Fuck, Harry. What's gotten into you?" Harry's lips were already on his neck, sucking hard. Louis leant his head back into the wall, his hair sticking to the brick and his mouth falling open as Harry went about marking him. He could almost feel the blood vessels popping and the buzzing of the bruise that was definitely going to be there tomorrow but he'd wear the hickey proud. He curled his hands in Harry's hair, keeping him close before pulling it up to him so they could kiss properly.

Harry grabbed his hands, pinning them above their heads onto the wall and Louis let him, making his arms go limp to get more comfortable and pushing his body forward, Harry's easily molding to his.

"I'm glad you chose me." Harry whispered, interrupting the hot kiss but still speaking against his lips.

"I'd choose you every time." Louis replied, pressing their lips together. "I love you. Nothing's changing that." Harry made a low noise in his throat, sloppily biting Louis' bottom lip before coaxing him into kissing again. Before they could get too into it, a low whistle was breaking them apart. Harry stepped away, Louis' arms gently falling by his sides as they both looked to the door of the restaurant again, seeing that Zayn and Niall had stepped out and were both staring at them.

"So..." Zayn whistled again. "Nice night to fuck against a wall, is it not?"

"Blame Harry." Louis pointed to his boyfriend who immediately raised his arms in defense, a fake angry look on his face.

"We could share the blame!" Harry argued.

"I'm cooler than you, you get the blame."

"I'm taller and stronger than you." Harry argued.

"Yeah, but let's be honest love, I'm much better looking." Louis struck a pose, flicking Harry's nose. "I settled for you, my dear." Harry snorted.

"Is that how it is?" Harry asked rhetorically, hearing Niall and Zayn both snickering as the couple bickered and insulted each other. Harry pulled his phone out of his black skinny jeans, scrolling for a few seconds as Louis confusedly watched him. Harry looked up at him with a smirk, Louis' head tilting as he pressed a button. Louis' voice immediately came through the phone speaker, drawling words out and giggly. Louis was obviously high in whatever was playing.

' _Harry, Haz, Harold,_ ' giggle. ' _I- I think I smoked too much, why aren't you answering your phone?_ ' Harry held the phone above his head, letting Louis' voicemail play out for both Zayn and and Niall to hear as Louis tried to inch closer to him, ready to grab the phone and run if he said anything embarrassing. ' _I should go to your house right now-_ ' another voice broke out, his eldest sister ' _-You will not drive in this state, you hear me Lewis!_ ' Phone Louis groaned. ' _She's mean, Harold. I wanna come and see your pretty face._ '

"Okay, I think you've proved your point-" Louis argued, trying to reach for the phone.

"No, wait, it gets so much better." Harry stood on his tip toes, looking at both Zayn and Niall who were laughing. Harry gave them a wink.

' _Why aren't you answering your phone, ugh, you suck, and like, not just literally._ ' Louis would probably never get high again. ' _You have nice hair though, I like your hair. Can I braid it?_ '

"No seriously-" Louis said, reaching for Harry's phone again. Harry held it higher, Niall's laughter the loudest travelling through the almost empty car park.

' _Remember when you threw up on my shirt, because, ew. Please don't do that again._ ' Louis' sisters voice came through the phone again. ' _I hope he hears this and breaks up with you!_ ' Louis then shouting back, ' _Fuck you! Anyway, Harry, Harold, love of my life 'n all that- how are you?... I forgot this was a message. I love you and you better either pick up your damn phone or come over here-_ ' Louis suddenly got the phone, pressing the pause button and then locking it.

"I'm so glad you settled for me." Harry laughed, pulling Louis forward and kissing the side of his mouth. "I love you too." Zayn pretended to heave, Niall still laughing. Zayn always told Louis how weird it was that Louis and Harry were so into each other despite not being soulmates (Louis had begun to hate the word) and how sick their relationship made him but once, when drunk out of his mind, Zayn admitted that he wanted what Louis had (Louis got extremely jealous, thinking Zayn wanted Harry but it just turned out that he want a relationship like theirs.) and Zayn had started to cry. A month later he met Perrie and the subject had never been brought and probably never would, but Louis knew Zayn adored their relationship really, just because of that night.

"You know that message goes on for another seven and a half minutes?" Harry giggled. Louis started to pull him away, keeping a firm grip on Harry's phone and waving to Zayn and Niall as Harry laughed.

"I'm taking Harry home now!"

*

When Harry got into Louis' car and they started to make their journey back to Harry's, the tension somehow rose. Louis looked over at his boyfriend to see him leaning his head against the passenger window, breathing condensation onto it and frowning. Louis put his hand across onto the gear stick, shifting before grabbing Harry's hand and putting it onto the gear stick too and enveloping it into his own. He glanced at Harry again, the boy was still frowning. 

"Talk to me, love." Louis coaxed quietly. 

"You could've chosen her." Harry admitted after a while. "This whole thing... You could've just gone, right, there she is, my destiny, but you basically told her you were gay and then made out with me against a wall. _With me_. I don't know, I guess its just hard to believe that you had everything you wanted in front of you and you still chose me." 

Louis pulled the car over outside of Harry's house, leaning across the gear panel to kiss Harry's cheek until the dimple came out underneath his lips. 

"I told you, didn't I? You convinced me falling in love was better, and here we are however long later. Fuck Harry, I love you. This is the longest relationship I've ever had and the only one I've ever wanted to stick to. _I fucking love you_ , nothings changing that." Harry leant across too, and smashed their lips together, practically crawling into Louis' lap, pressing his hand against the condensation in the car and totally not thinking of that one scene from titanic as it smeared. He smiled into Louis' mouth. 

"I still have a while before curfew, I'm all up for finding a deserted parking lot and... you know." Harry whispered into his boyfriends ear. Louis laughed, moving himself and pushing Harry back into his own seat before starting the car again. 

"Buckle up, then." 


End file.
